Some friendly competition
by DreamGirlies
Summary: Hi there! Okay well, Razor Burn and Anger Management and I are having a contest. To see who is the best writer. We need you to click and read, to tell us which "story" is better. Plz and Thank you! HURRY AND COME ON DOWN AND VOTE! QUICKLY! :D
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME

**WELCOME! THIS IS Njlove63 aka Myka and razor burn and anger management aka Lindsay!! Um so like a week ago… I was talking to Lindsay. And she kept telling me I was better than her! I know! Can you believe she said that?! SOOOO I said she was wrong and she said she was right…. And so on and so forth. So we decided to have a little competition. We post Two story ideas up. You the FABULOUS READERS WILL VOTE ON UR FAVORITE!!**

**Cough-lindsay's-cough….. So the catch is that we can't tell you who's was whose and You have to tell at least three people you know to come and check it out! The more votes the easier it is to have a variety and variables. **

**SOOO READ ON MY HOMIES AND GET READY TO BE BADAZZLED!!**

**-Myka and Lindsay!!**

**:D**

**LUV YA ALLL!**


	2. First story

Starcrossed lovers…

**Starcrossed lovers…**

**Truscott clan**

**Heather…..mother**

**James……..father**

**William……eldest**

**Ashlynn……2****nd**** eldest**

**Tyler……….2****nd**** youngest**

**Lilly…………youngest**

**Jonas clan**

**Denise………mother**

**Paul………….father**

**Kevin…………eldest**

**Joe………….2****nd**** oldest**

**Nick………….middle**

**Demi………..2****nd**** youngest**

**Frankie……..youngest**

**Stewart-Thompson clan**

**Robby Ray……..father**

**Miley ……………youngest stewart**

**Jackson…………eldest stewart**

**Kate………………step mother**

**Roxy…………….eldest Thompson**

**Verona…………2****nd**** eldest**

**Preston…………2****nd**** youngest**

**Amelia…………..youngest**

** STARCROSSEDX LOVERS**

Welcome to the city of Vertone, right outside of Los Angeles. This is the city where the rich people rest and relax after a hard day at work. The Two major families of this exclusive community are the Truscott's and the Jonas's. Since the beginning of this community, These two clans have been feuding. Over what? No one really knows. But the hatred and loathing is still thriving after all these years.

On One cool fall morning, the Truscott family awakened to the bright sunny morning. School was about to start and Lilly's sixteenth birthday party was tonight. Everyone was invited, minus the Jonas. Everyone was happy and joyous to be going to such a high class party.

Heather and James stood at the bottom of the steps of the grand staircase and called after each child. Each came buzzing down the hallway in a flash. But tagging along the slowest of the bunch was the birthday girl, her blonde hair sticking up at all ends and her crystal blue eyes heavy with sleep. Heather laughed lightly at the appearance of her youngest. Lilly awoke from her daze at the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Her mother explained what each child was to be doing.

William: pick up the cakes and make sure catering was on their way

Ashlynn: set the tables

Tyler: make sure DJ was ready and to help w/ decorations

Lilly: to relax and hang out before her party

Lilly smiled at her stuff to do. She stuffed the last bit into her mouth when the doorbell rang. Lilly jumped and sprinted down the corridor to the large maple door. She pulled it aside to see Miley standing smiling brightly.

"You ready Birthday girl?!" Miley screamed. Cocking her head to one side, Lilly gave a confused expression.

Miley laughed and pulled Lilly to the Limo behind her. Where they sped to the spa for a relaxing birthday.

** STARCROSSEDX LOVERS**

At The Jonas household, Frankie was climbing all over Joe's back, screaming with glee. Kevin and Nick were writing songs. Paul sr. was cooking up a plentiful breakfast. All while, Demi and her mother were attempting yoga in their personal gym. Demi was trying to focus on her breathing patterns when a loud crash echoed in her brain. She ran to the window to see Frankie climbing the garden wall of the Truscott estate, with Joe cheering him on. She rushed outside, leaving her mother to her breathing.

"WTF?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANNA START WW3?!" Demi shouted to her brothers.

Both pulled away from the wall with a shamed look spread on their face.

"I jus wanna see da party stuff! Since we were not invited!!" Joe pouted quietly as Demi fought the urge to laugh.

Breakfast was soon called and everyone came running. Where they soon split off to do whatever they wanted.

Kevin: to write another song

Joe: to sleep and get ready for his adventure

Nick: to surf the web

Demi: to work out with her mother some more

Frankie: to play webkinz

Truscott Residence was soon decorated and ready for a party. The lights were low. Tables were set. Food was out and the music was blaring. Everyone was dancing hard. Joe sat outside just listening to the commotion of the party. He sighed heavily, when his idea hit him. He ran to the teenagers common room: the music room. Running in and shouting, "I've got it!" his siblings looked at him questioningly.

"I am going to that party! Are you coming with me?!" Joe shouted.

Nick jumped up and shook his head extremely fast (like a bobblehead), Kevin stood confused and finally joined in, and demi stood in horror.

"WHAT?! NO WE CAN'T GO! THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES THEY WON'T EVEN LET US IN!!" Demi yelled.

"Well we can climb over the wall and it's a masquerade party, so no one will recognize us!!" Joe yelped with excitement. Demi finally gave in and each sibling ran to find an outfit.

The security was pretty low near the back. The Jonas family came through the bushes to discover two French doors that opened to the grand ballroom. The Oval room was very spacious and overlooked the Truscott's garden. It was a light blue that contrasted with the gold fixtures and chandelier. They room was very crowded as people danced on the dance floor to the music produced by the DJ. Strobe lights were placed everywhere and flog rose from the ground, given the whole room a creepy feeling.

Lilly was dressed in a antique rose, strapless ball gown w/ a organza pink up skirt. The bodice was embellished and sequined. Her golden locks were in soft curls framing her face. She wore a gold metal mask. The metal was shaped into an elaborate design with clear beads at the frayed ends. She looked absolutely stunning. Jaws dropped wearily at the sight of her gliding down the grand steps to the ballroom.

Her guests were dressed in various gowns and masks, making them almost unrecognizable. Her friend, Miley, was wearing a strapless hot pink gown with a balloon skirt that was rich in Aurora taffeta. She was chatting it up with some familiar boy with curly locks. Lilly just couldn't place the name. Lilly grew bored of the constant remarks about herself and quietly ran to the hall of mirrors, designed after Versailles. She wandered down the corridor to find a figure glancing at the garden.

Joe was standing in full costume, staring at the luminescent glow of the flowers. He was in a daze. He hadn't even noticed the presence coming behind him.

"Um, the moon is lovely this time of night." A soft voice called as it stepped closer.

Joe jumped a little out of surprise. And the guest giggled lightly. Soon a blonde boy dressed in a pinstriped suit wanders in to see Joe alone. (Lilly is beside him far from his view)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS!! OFF LIMITS MEANS OU-"Tyler screamed at a befuddled Joe.

"TY! HE'S WITH ME! WE WERE ADMIRING THE MOON AND FLOWERS AND THE MIRRORS!" She yells at the older boy, before turning to Joe. "Right?" Joe nods solemnly. "SEE! You can go Ty! GO!" She dismisses Tyler. The blonde boy reluctantly takes his leave but not without mumbling and cursing to himself.

She turns back to the still silent boy and says, "Sorry about Ty. He's alittle overbearing sometimes. My name is Lilly Truscott and yours is." Glancing expectantly before lifting her hand to shake.

Joe grasped her hand and leaned forward saying, "Oh! My name?! My name is Romeo Adams." As he leaned in all the way and kissed her hand. Lilly blushed lightly before turning away from a grinning Joe to the window.

"Like Shakespeare's tragic love story?" she questioned and he nodds.

She turns to him and he to her.

"So how do you know the birthday girl?"

As she opens her mouth to speak, he leans his head down and kisses her passionately. Pushing her lightly on the wall and nipping at her lip. His begging, she smiled and granted him entrance. Their tongues tussled for a while. She pulls away and answers him.

"I am the birthday girl, silly." Shit! He wasn't suppose to kiss her!

Lilly pulled him for another kiss, fiercely. A couple minutes went by before Joe pulled away and rushed off. Lilly watched as he left quickly and stood in a daze. His last words ringed in her ears, " Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night til it be morrow. And If it shall be our last meeting may it be one of lasting memories, my dear sweet Juliet." She sighed dreamily. Though he mixed the last part up, she was content.

She was awoken from her day dream by Four voices that pierced through her thoughts.

"LILLY! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Verona, Miley, Roxy and Ashlynn yelled.

** STARCROSSEDX LOVERS**

As Lilly stumbed in a daze to the huddled mass of girls, Joe rushed to find his family members. He spotted the curly headed brother smiling brightly as he sipped the punch.

"Why are you so giddy?!" Joe questioned his younger brother.

"I just kissed Miley from my school! And she knew who I was! And she said she didn't care!" Nick bubbled over in giidiness.

"Good Job! Dude, we gotta go! You go and find Demi I'll catch Kev." Joe stated quickly as he pushed his curly haired brother in the opposite direction.

Nick found his sister in her Auburn evening dress, she wore to the school dance. She was twirling around with a long shaggy haired boy named Preston. She was smiling brightly, which faltered when Nick tapped her on the shoulder. She scowled as she said her goodbye to him and gave her number. They exchanged waves as Nick ushered Demi to the French doors.

Joe found Kevin sitting at one of the many set tables. He was sighing heavily as Joe placed his hand on his shoulder. Kevin looked up and Joe gave a soft smile.

"Whats up Kev?" Joe asked concerned as Kevin sighed once again.

"Well, there is this girl I like and I can't go and talk to her cuz of our family background." Kevin stated quietly and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Who's the girl?"

"Ashlynn Truscott." Kevin stated stony.

Joe jumped back. Kevin liked a Truscott girl, too?! Before Kevin could sigh again, Joe pulled Kevin by the arm to the vines of a ladder. The group of four then climbed systematically over the grey wall: Nick, Kevin, Joe and Demi. All four rushed through their own garden and up to their rooms to rest.

One was up writing in her journal.

_Shows Demi scribbling up a storm in a purple notebook. Closing the purple cover and placing it on her bookshelf._

Another was fast asleep.

_Shows a eight year old brunette sleeping soundly and cuddling up with his favorite Webkinz. Snoring lightly._

The next was strumming his guitar, writing a song.

_Shows a curly headed brunette holding a guitar and strumming a song lightly. "__But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you 'til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine" he sings, nods and writes it down._

While a different sibling was rummaging through his closet.

_Shows Kevin rummaging through his massive closet finding the perfect shoes and setting them down and he stares at the outfit he has chosen._

The last of the children was staring out into the dark night.

_Shows Joe sitting onhis window seat and staring outside, watching people pass by and the flows of people dancing to the fading music._

** STARCROSSEDX LOVERS**

**OOOOOOOOOOOKAYYYYYYYY! HERE IS MY THINGY! OK! PLZ Vote AND THANK YOU!! YAYAYAYAY!**

**Oh if you like it, plz PM dreamgirlies so that I can know whether or not I should update it on my page…..**

**Ok there ya go! Buhbi NOW!**


	3. Story 2

The floor was where they found her

The floor was where they found her. She was barely breathing and the breaths she was taking were short and not consistent. He had to look away because he knew it was his fault. He had yelled at her and told her she needed to get over her little crush on her best friend.

The fight had caused her to end up in a coma. The girl lay in the bed. Many people came in and out of that room. Going inside the girl's mind were events.

_In the Girl's World_

The blackness covered everything. But for the girl it was comforting. She saw the events from that night play out in the darkness.

"_Hey Miley." The Boy said to the girl._

"_Jake, you're drunk." Miley responded "Again" the last part was more of a mumble._

"_So what at least I am not fawning over some guy that I could never get."_

"_What don't you get Jake I don't like Oliver."_

"_Are you sure about that? Cuz you always are flirting with him in front of me."_

_Jake had started coming closer to her. The two of them were standing on the balcony of her second floor in her house._

"_Why can't you love me like you love him?" Jake said as she was at the edge of the balcony._

"_I do love you and I only love him like a brother."_

"_That is bull crap and you know you love him more than me so just admit it." He pushed her and that was when she had fallen. He left when it happened since he didn't want to be in trouble when her roommates came home. _

Her roommates had come home and found her on the floor and they all thought she had jumped. They knew that life had been hard on her lately so they thought it would make since. When Jake showed up he was sober and could barely remember what had happened the night before. One thing he did remember though was the fight. He knew he shouldn't have gone over there, especially since he was drunk. She was his beauty and he knew that Oliver would always be in between him and Miley. She was in love with Oliver, not Jake.

_Outside the hospital room_

"I came as soon as I heard." Oliver said as he ran up to Jake. "What happened?"

"They think she was pushed off of the rail of the second story."

"I knew I should have gone over there last night."

"What do you mean you should have gone over there?"

"She was crying about how she thought you were going to break up with her."

"Well I don't know why she wouldn't have just come to me."

"Maybe because you would have blown up in her face about it."

"You know she is in love with you and that she was probably just trying to come up with an excuse to get you to come over and so she could seduce you."

"What the hell?"

"You know it's true. And you want her too."

"You were the one who pushed her off of the rail and then you came back and pretended you just found her. Didn't you?"

"…"

"You sick son of a bitch." Jake punched him for it.

"Why do you even care?"

"Cuz you were right, I do love her."

"I am leaving. Tell Miley if she wakes up that I am done. You can have her."

As soon as Jake was gone Oliver thought about what had just gone on. He walked into Miley's room and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me," A doctor came into the room.

"I have some news on your friend.

"I am afraid that your friend only has about an hour left."

"Thank you for informing me."

Oliver walked into the room and promised wrote a note, incase she would wake up.

In the note it read

_I love you. I always have. Jake was the only reason we couldn't have been together. I am not going to say goodbye, because goodbye is too permanent. Since you will be dead I want to be with you. So I will see you in heaven. XOXO Oliver_

Oliver kissed her forehead and left. He got into his truck and looked for something that would work to tie around his leg. He parked onto the side of the road and looked for a huge rock. He found what he was looking for. The dock that was where he was. This would be the perfect place. He grabbed the string and then tied the rock to his leg. Then he jumped.

**Back at the hospital**

"Hey Miles I can believe you are awake the doctor said you would be dead." Jake said putting on the fake act.

"Don't touch me you scumbag. You are the reason I am even in the hospital."

Miley looked down in her hand. There was a note. She read it and immediately started crying.

"What? Why the heck are you crying?"

"Oliver."

"Elaborate."

"He... he … he's gone." That was when it finally kicked in; she was in love with him. Why did it always have to be the worst timing for her to realize that she was in love?

**3 days later**

The funeral was today. Miley had on a simple black dress, a black hat, black shoes and socks, and black makeup. She was asked to speak at his funeral and it was now the time for her to speak.

"Oliver was always there when I needed him. He always knew how to make me smile. He and I have been friends since 6th grade. He always had a way to end up in my life when I wanted nothing more for him to go away. He always called himself a ladies man. I remember him telling me a couple years ago that he would trade all the girls in the world for the one he was in love with. I never figured that I was the girl. I am the reason he is dead. I am living with this guilt." Everyone was shocked by this. Questions flew like what does she mean. "A doctor said that I only had an hour to live and Oliver wanted us to be together and so he went to the extreme and killed himself to be together. So I didn't mean for this to happen. I am so sorry. I would understand if you all hated me but I love Oliver." Miley stepped down from the podium and cried.

As the funeral went on she would get looks from everyone there. They would be filled with hate and anger.

The days passed like years to Miley. Everyday seemed to get harder for her. One of her friends had set her up on a date and the entire time she called the guy Oliver and cried.

"I can't do this anymore." Miley yelled to no one in particular.

"Why did this happen to me? I never wanted Oliver dead." The people around her looked at her like she was insane. Instead of going to a rational place to cool down Miley ran home and grabbed a knife. She had to do it. She felt like she had no other choice. She went into the bathtub and slit both of her wrists. She would finally end her pain. She would get to stop feeling guilty. And most importantly, she would get to see him again.


End file.
